


Mikołajki!

by noemiharpia



Series: Świąteczne Miniaturki [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Gabriel i rogi renifera z dzwoneczkiem ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mogłam sprawdzić błędów, bo siostra mi laptopa zwinęła :(

Sam zastanawiał się gdzie ma się podziać wieczorem i w nocy, kiedy to Castiel przystąpi do realizacji swojego planu, bo co innego wiedzieć, a co innego słyszeć bądź co gorsza zobaczyć coś, co nieodwracalnie uszkodzi mu wzrok...

Niby bunkier był całkiem sporych rozmiarów, ale jednak pomieszczeń nadających się do mieszkania nie było zbyt wiele. Stwierdza, że w ostateczności zaszyję się w bibliotece z jakimś ciekawym tomiszczem i będzie się starał nie myśleć o tym, co dzieję się kilka pokoi dalej.

Wieczorem były anioł znalazł swój prezent: trzy krawaty, bo Dean nie mógł się zdecydować na jeden i teraz Cas ma, w czym wybierać. Niebieski, Zielony i Czerwony podduszacz... Tak jak przewidział młodszy łowca przyjaciel ucieszył się z takiego prezentu. Tylko miał problem z założeniem tego dodatku, a Dean warczał na Sama, kiedy ten zaoferował swoją pomoc. Dlatego teraz zostawił ich samych sobie i zabarykadował się wśród książek. Usiadł wygodnie w fotelu, przykrył nogi kocem i sięgnął po jedną z niewielu zwyczajnych, obyczajowych książek w ich kolekcji. Nie dobrnął nawet do końca pierwszej strony, a coś go już rozproszyło. Wydawało mu się, ze słyszy ciche kroki gdzieś za regałami. Potrząsną głową stwierdzając, ze ma paranoję i upił łyk gorącej herbaty z cytryną. Mija kolejna minuta i Samuel czuję czyjś palący wzrok na sobie. Podnosi głowę i widzi archanioła Gabriela, który swoją drogą podobno nie żyję...

Najdziwniejsze jednak było to, że blondyn miał na głowie sztuczne świecące Rogo renifera i to z dzwoneczkiem. Winchester zamknął na chwile oczy, a kiedy ponownie je otworzył Gabriel stał niecały metr od niego z dziwnym uśmiechem.

\- Hej Sammy!- Świergocze

\- Gabe? Jakim cudem ty przecież...

\- Umarłem? Kopnąłem w kalendarz? Wyzionąłem ducha?- Brunet kiwa głową.- Cóż zawsze znajdę jakiś sposób żeby wrócić...

 

\- Zauważyłem.- Mruknął Winchester.- A dlaczego masz to coś na głowie?

\- Jak to?!- Zdziwił się fałszywy nordycki bóg.- Przecież dzisiaj mikołajki!

\- I ty zostałeś jednym z reniferów? Gdzie twój świecący nos?- Zakpił łowca.

\- Co innego mi się świeci...- Gabriel mrugnął znacząco, a Sam tylko wywrócił zrezygnowany oczami, bo to było takie przewidywalne zachowanie, całkiem w stylu tego zarozumiałego archanioła...

Już miał rzucić kolejna cierpką uwagę pod adresem swojego gościa, kiedy przerwał mu huk z pokoju Deana i kilka głośnych przekleństw brata. On wiedział, co to oznacza, ale zanim zdążył ostrzec blondyna to ten zdążył już zniknąć. Samuel zachichotał złośliwie.

\- Oj będziesz żałował Gabriel...- Nie zdążył nawet dokończyć zdania, a archanioł był już z powrotem. Opaska z rogami dziwnie wisiała na jego blond czuprynie.

\- Moje oczy!- Pisnął archanioł.- Jakim cudem Castiel się w końcu do tego zebrał?! Przecież jak go ostatnio widziałem to była to kupka niepewności i nerwowości ze szczenięcym spojrzeniem zawieszonym non stop na Deanie!

\- Oj Gabe... Trochę się pozmieniało jak Cie nie było.- Sam już nawet nie ukrywał swojego rozbawienia i chichrał się w najlepsze.

\- No bardzo zabawne!- Oburzył się blondyn.- Ciekawe czy dalej byłbyś taki radosny gdybyś zobaczył to, co ja!?

\- Hm? Jeśli to pocieszenie dla Ciebie to musiałem wytłumaczyć twojemu młodszemu braciszkowi: gdzie, co i jak...- Westchnął na samo wspomnienie, a na jego twarzy pojawił się jakiś bolesny grymas. Jakby samo myślenie o tym wywoływał o niego ogromne cierpienie. – Naprawdę są takie rzeczy, o których ja, jako młodszy brat nie chciałbym wiedzieć... a jedną z nich jest to, że Dean będzie się dzisiaj zabawiał z Casem!


End file.
